Filters for water-fed devices, such as electric showers, are well known. These filters are often provided at the water inlet or inlets to prevent particulate matter, such as grit and scale, entrained with the mains or tank sourced water supply from entering the components of the shower, such as the pump and water heater.
The filter or filters are located in the water inlet(s) during installation, and the water pipe or pipes are then connected to the inlet or inlets. However, removal then requires the water to be stopped and the or each water pipe to be disconnected from its respective inlet in order to retrieve the filter for cleaning or maintenance. GB2261734 describes a pipe coupling for a water meter that includes a removable filter element but it does not address shower systems.
Furthermore, although flow-detector devices are known for monitoring a flow rate of water into a water-fed device, such as an electric shower, there are instances when use of a certain kind of flow-detector device is more preferable.
It is also not possible to remove a flow-detector device without, as mentioned above, first halting the water supply and then disconnecting the water pipe or pipes.
The present invention seeks to provide solutions to these problems.